


Also A Perfectly Normal Fantasy About Crowley That Other People Have Had

by AZFell (AnnetheCatDetective)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Eden - Freeform, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AZFell
Summary: Probably lots of people have thought about this, right? I mean I'm sure they have.





	Also A Perfectly Normal Fantasy About Crowley That Other People Have Had

**Author's Note:**

> And when I say wing kink, obviously I mean his wings, as the average reader does not have wings. You know, I probably needn't clarify, because you already know you've not got wings of your own.

You’re in Eden. Not because you’re one of the first humans, but also not because you’re anything else, like an ethereal or occult being. You’re just there, for reasons of your own.

 

You’ve liked Eden very much thus far. It’s been lovely, and all the plants are vibrant and lush, and all the animals are gentle and friendly. But above all else, you’ve liked ~~Crowley. oh wait I suppose he’s Crawly now, but it feels funny calling him by his old name after so much time~~ Crawly.

 

He had been beautiful as a serpent, and he had had a sort of charm, but it wasn’t until you saw him in his more man-shaped form that you realized certain feelings. For instance, feelings to do with kissing, a thing that snakes, being lipless, traditionally cannot do. At any rate, you would like to get to know him better now. It’s difficult, given everything– you’ve certainly been warned about demons ~~I mean wouldn’t you have been? Surely~~ and their seductive wiles. And you have never had a lover before.

 

Crawly is as tentative as you are. The two of you circle each other for a while. You seem to have the garden to yourselves, after the Fall of Man. He’s not supposed to be there, but you haven’t been inclined to go tattle, when he’s the only thing to make the place interesting once the people have gone. I mean the other people. You’re people. Imagine how odd it would be if you weren’t.

 

He’s so fetching, and the few interactions you’ve had only make you more eager to talk to him again. His pale skin is luminous against the black of his robes, and the tempting curve of his calf when it emerges ensnares you, and his ankle, as finely carved as a Bernini or a Michaelangelo, not that they shall exist for quite some time. When the sunlight streams through the ringlets of his hair, they gleam… the color may be meant to invoke the flames of Hell, or the ripe skin of the Fruit of the Knowledge of Good and Evil, but to you it only calls to mind passion. Perhaps even love? It’s far too soon to say, except that each glimpse of him, each word, you feel more as if it is a possibility.

 

And his wings. They’re breathtaking. You’ve never seen black wings before, but you want to bury your fingers in them, ~~and to have him bury his in y~~ to know what they might feel like, as you have no experience with wings, obviously.

 

Finally, three days since your last meeting, he settles lightly at your side, a respectful distance between you. Respectable, but breachable.

 

“Do all demons have black wings?” You ask, and you stop yourself reaching out to touch, your hand hovering between the two of you.

 

“No. I just thought it would be more fashionable. More me.” He says, and he extends his wing to meet your hands, to nudge itself up into your gentle grasp. It is as soft as a dream, intoxicating. You’ve never felt as close to anyone as you do to him now.

 

“That’s vanity.” You chide, but you don’t really disapprove, exactly. If any creature deserves to be vain, it is Crawly, who is more beautiful than anything else in Eden.

 

“Are you never vain?” He asks you.

  
“Never.”

 

“That’s a crime.” He leans in closer. “Cute as you are. You should try vanity.”

 

You feel a heat suffuse your skin, your insides fluttering in all the appropriate fluttery places. ~~the lungs? spleen?~~

 

“I’m hardly cute.” You protest weakly.

 

“So cute I could swallow you whole.” He leers.

 

You cry out, softly, surprised. Crawly begins to draw back from you, afraid he’s overstepped your boundaries, and you are quick to snag the front of his robes.

 

“I didn’t say you should go.” You tell him, breathless.

 

“Shouldn’t I?”

 

“Probably. But I don’t want you to.”

 

He grins, rising to his feet. “I would know you well. If you would know me.”

 

You nod, and watch as he slips out of his robes, stepping forward in all his naked glory. The sight of him is breathtaking. ~~You step out of yours as well wait should you be naked? Probably you’re naked already~~

 

He kisses you for the very first time, the two of you slowly learning each other, learning what a kiss is. His tongue is long and forked and strong. It tickles at the roof of your mouth until you squirm in his arms. ~~Your wings~~

 

~~Oh no wait that’s wrong~~

 

You run your hands up his back, finding the place where his wings emerge, the feathers soft and warm. He moans at your touch, encouraging you to explore the sensitive appendages. There’s something personal, something more than electric, something so beyond all human intimacy, in having your wings touched by another, someone’s touch sure and strong and tender where you are most yourself… most purely the essence of your otherworldly nature.

 

Of course you wouldn’t know how it feels but Crawly gives the impression that it’s very intimate and very good. Right.

 

He lays you down on your back, ~~your own wings folding out of oh wait right~~ and lays atop you, kissing you again, his wings a bower about you both as he drives against you. He takes you to ever greater heights of ecstasy, beyond anything you ever knew ~~back in~~ before. It isn’t mere physical pleasure which takes you, it is the oneness of your being and his, the ineffable rightness of your union. You had wondered, though not enough to stop you, if it was wrong to give your most complete and sacred self to a demon. Now you know it could never be wrong. ~~Maybe if you asked Heaven, but you don’t intend to run your sex life past Gabriel~~

 

He keeps you sheltered beneath his wings even after your lovemaking has reached its peak, and in the afterglow, you massage at the base of his wings, and he buries his face against your throat, tongue lazily flicking out against your skin.

 

“Will you love me forever?” You ask him, though you suspect you know the answer.

 

“For eternity.” He promises. “You won’t be getting rid of me that easily.”

 

“Good.” You say.


End file.
